The Scary House On Top of the Hill
by Cheerleadingcutie
Summary: In this book, there is love, mystery, and friendship. there will be problems, and peple will go missing. also there is a scary house on top of the hill, were there friend once went missing. what happend to her? and is she still alive? read and find out!:
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

**There was a group of girls who were all Best Friends.** **Lily Ophelia Norway, Victoria angeline savant,Tia Karmin damsel, Shelby quintessa granger . Neighbors in a straight line, a bike ride is how they all meet. Then there was a group of boys who always hung out,** **Shawn lee barens,Justin Nicholai winmore, Tyler jaymes grim, Laim maxium keetes. Neighbors on a straight line on the other side. And just on the top of the hill, there was a scary house. No one never went near. Because once someone went missing. The girlscouts, well lily and tori were to warn any girlscout not to knock on that particular door. **

**Lily POV:**

**Tori and I was supposed to be on the watched today because it was that time of the year again for girl scout cookies. But Tori backed out because she had a date with Shawn. Oh Shawn & Tori 333! Bleh love is gross I sat there and thought to myself. And then there's Tia & Liam 3333! BLEH LOVE IS GROSS! Then again when I "loved" Ryan… BLEEEEEEEEEEEEH LOOOOVE IS GROSS! Anyway I don't need a boyfriend; I thought to myself and lifted my chin. I was sitting there on the side walk thinking just thinking what would it be like so have like perfect one. Then as soon as you know it Justin, Laim, and Tyler walk by nobody waved and the only one who even looked was… well Justin. I thought I would be funny so I said "why don't you guys take a hike in the scary house". Justin right away stopped and turned around the others stopped and was on either side. "Hmmm, maybe I will" Justin moved and leaned against a pole. "what's your price?" "There is no price honey unless you're too scared to just go in there on you're on without me naming a price?" I snapped at him. He chuckled then smiled "Na, you're just trying to burst my bubble sweetie." Justin started to walk away. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I didn't want to see him, or that smile go. "Fine how bout, ugh 10" I said like I was in pain. He laughed out loud. " wow! Your joking right?" Justin turned away again. "25! But that's as high as I'm going." I said arms crossed now standing. He took a breath, looked at the house, smiled and took the money. "Aren't they going with you?" I pointed at them. " if you wish it's your money" I smiled. " ugh. Then I guess I have to come to then. This sound like and exciting experience I can't miss" I said and smile and Justin then looked down. " aw kissy kissy. Great well I can miss this, this is an scary house man I'm not going in it!" Tyler said " wuss" I mumbled. "You wanna start with me girly?" he got all in my face. All I could think was…ah so this is how you gonna die. " hey I'm ready to take you on when you stop shacking." " woo bro stop!" laim said and got in it and push Tyler back. Justin knew he probably didn't need to but just in case, Justin walked me a little back. I didn't notice it I had been lost in my thoughts, but Tyler's face had been beat red, and his and were shacking, shacking of anger. I looked up at Justin, "I shut have kept my mouth shut. I'm just a stupid blonde." I looked down. And as soon as I did he grab my chin and lifted it up and looked into my eyes "you're not a stupid blonde, your perfect just the way you are. Things happen for a reason." "sorry to interrupt but were ready to go in." am I believing my eyes the guy who just wanted to kill me a minute a go is now fine and wants to prove me wrong by going in the house. "Well done" I said he smiled he understood what I meant. Now we were about to go into the house.**

**Tori's POV:**

**I felt bad for ditching lily but you know she could ask Tia, then again lily's a blonde she would never think of asking Tia to come. Today I was going on a date with Shawn. Shawn3. We're going out to dinner, going to the fair. My mom final trust me enough to just drop me off and go. I decide I was going to wear white shirt with a heart on it, with a vest. With black jeans and black flats and my hair down. I'm not girly girl, and if you call me one I will attack you. So I got in the car and I turned up the music. Music makes me pumped up. I text Shawn on the way, his exact words k luv u see u later bye. I felt all tingly, and giggly so I chuckled once " Ha...". My mom looked at me as if confused "what?" "You should know mom when you where my age and... just, just forget it you're a mom, this, this is just plain scary ok just speed so we can end this conversation and get Shawn." " um alrightly then." We got to Shawn's house and I got all giddy when I saw he was outside waiting for me. He hopped inside, and I rushed to turn the music off. " hi." I said turning around in my seat to look at him. " hey." He was wearing black shirt that had his soccer number in the corner of it. Regular jeans and white sneakers, I will replay this moment in my head again and again. Wait iwe I'm sounding like a girly girl, or maybe just a girl who's in love. Did I forget to mention lily does not like the word love. His house was near the restaurant, and we got there quick. The waitress who sat us scared me. We sat there awkwardly so somehow I had to break the silence. "By the way love you too" I way playing with the straw in my drink, apparently him too. He laughed "took a while, thought you would never text- wait you just spoke so speak back." I laughed and looked up. "Whenever you text something romantic to me, for some reason I can't text back. It's not me it's my phone. It's like my phone knows" " I believe you." I smiled even wider than ever then spoke "hmmm... your my boyfriend anyway you have to believe me." He nodded. "So what are you getting to drink? And what are you getting to eat?" he exclaimed looking over the menu. "I'm gonna sound like a slob, but chicken fingers, with root beer well of course!" I said with question about it. Shawn laughed then grabbed my hand. *DREAMMOMENT!*. "then I'll have the same." Then the waitress came by and we both moved away from each other quickly. "hi. My name is Kris, I'm new soo you know that means. What would you like to drink? Or are you ready to completely order?" she smiled and only stared at the knife on the table. I knew Kris, she was my friend. Somehow she could twist anything and find a way to kill u with it. "Hi. And where ready to order. Well both have the chicken fingers and root beer." I smiled at Shawn. Then right away grabbed the knives, and forks and spoons, and then I gave up so I just gave Kris the menu and pretty much pushed her away. "nice going tori. Thanks a lot... I'm coming back you know!" Kris threatened walking away. Ugh. "You know here?" Shawn said surprised. "Isn't obverse if she knows my name. Any way quick hide all sharp things before she comes back. Even spoons and plates! Oh and you don't happen to have a coat hanger on to do you?" I a little worried. " WHY WOULD I HAVE A COAT HANGER! HOW COULD SHE HURT US WITH A COAT HANGER!" Shawn said now panicking. Basically I took all the stuff all off the table while Shawn kept checking himself for a coat hanger. " I"m back...! here's your food eat and go! There's coat hangers in back and don't make me bring one out!" Shawn squealed. And its funny to see that Kris brought candles out! Kris set the candles down and the food with the drinks. " hand over the silverware." She said with a smile, and nice one. So I didn't hesitate I gave it to her. " RAR!" Kris took the silverware and pretended to go after Shawn, and Shawn freaked. " hahaha, she told you the coat hanger story didn't she?" " no just asked if i happened to have a coat hanger and if she was hiding all silverware." "Enjoy!" Kris left like that. In the middle of our conversation. Dropped the silverware and left just left. "I don't know what just happened but lets hurry up and eat and lets get out of here!" I laughed. The whole time at dinner I was looking in his eyes just staring at him. He's mine, all mine. " lets go to the fair now"**


	2. Scary House On Top of the hill Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Justin's POV: Scared

Lily's POV: Terrified

Laim's POV: Frightened

Tyler's POV: Secretly crying

Justin's POV:

I've never really noticed how, well cute lily was. Especially when shes scared. ANYWAY, we were about to enter the scary house lily and tyler fighting for the back. Laim and I in front. Of course to be polite were going to ring the door-the door just opened, randomly. "im out of here!" tyler freaked. I grabed his shirt. "keep it up and ill start to think lily was right" I looked at her I saw her smile and then looked at Tyler and took it right back. Tyler, of course, pushed me of his shirt. I turned around took a breath, and slowly walked in with laim, tyler and lily. The house wasn't as scary as we thought. It was very, well, cleaned up nicely. Not my type but fine enough. Stairs to the right, doors to the left. "ha I could live here!" Tyler said. Lily looked at him right away and gave him and dirty look but I stood in front of her because I don't want another flashblack of what happened just minutes ago. She looked at me curious. "ill explain later. Hey guys lets go through thoughs doors." We were still nervous, but not as much. I touched the door handle It was cold, freezing. I turned the door handle and walked in. "Boo!" Tia screamed at us. Lily and Tyler screamed, Laim and I jumped. Lily came straight to me and went in my arms. also to find that tyler went in laims arms. Ummm. Must be a reflex.

Lily's POV:

Omg did I just jump into Justin's arms. No no, no I didn't, remember LOVE is GROSS! "ooooo justin +lily. And Tyler what are you doing in my mans arms!" Tia moved, right away. Tia went right to laim and started talking to him. "um... guys... turn... around..." I stutterd. "what are you doing in my house?" there was a man in the hallway. He ways wearing a tan jacket with a black tie and black vest. He had a black beard and mustash, and black hair. "I umm... Im sorry we were just leaving." I was so scared I almost peed my pants honestly. " that wasn't my question! My question was what are you doing in my house?" the man repeated. " you want the truth?" Justin came forth. "fine it was a bet she bet me to come into the house because it looked scary and abboned from the house side but obvesesly not." The man grunted. We were walking out the door when I stoped. "whats your name?" I asked the man. "victor. Now get out of my house."

Tias POV:

Ok that was scary. Ill think twice before going in there and scaring them again. Well at least I have laim, laim... 3. We all ran out of the house and ran on the street. Laim found me and put his arm around me. "nice bet lily." tyler said quite nasty. I would have said something but, to mess with tyler is to mess is to mess with and angry rino. Yanno the rinos only going to come charging at you with a big horn. And in this chase. It would be a big fist. "knock it off tyler!" Justin stood up for her. Lily started to whisper something " the mans name. His name was victor. We need to go in there and check that place out when hes gone." " are you crazy im not going back in that death trap!" tyler started to scream. "hey." Shelby came skiping along she grabed wholed of my arm and pulled me away from laim, then grabed lily also and pulled her away from the convenstion. Atleast she was apperitaive, cause I surly wasn't!

Toris POV

We both got in the car and head tord the fair. When we got to the fair shawn hoped out and opened my door. And remember when said im not a girly girl, well I felt like a princess. i got out and held his hand. " lets go on the rollocoster. Ummm lets save the romantic ones for last..." every ride I went on with him was fun. When we went on the farris wheel I leaned on his shoulder " lilys not gonna be mad at me. Is she?"I said not moving and inch. "she'll understand when she sees your smileing face back at home tomorrow." shawn said playing with my hair. I turn and looked at him. He was smileing. " how do you do that?" I asked him while sitting up off his shoulder. "do what?"he looked at me all confused, still smiling. But his smile so, so hansome. " you know! The way you make me feel like a princess. Its so unfair!" I exclaimed. He through his head back and chulked. Then when he was done he took my hand with both of his hands and said " you may not be the princess of England. But you sure are a princess to me. and I love you so, and I will treat you like a princess everyday of my life." I looked in his eyes. I felt like I was gonna cry. I hugged him. And he kiss me on the cheek.

Shawns POV:

We were on our way home. I guarantee you that came from my heart. Before gladys droped us off, I had to give her a nice long speech too. I stood at tori's door window open. "thank you Gladys. I had such a good time, and it could have came to be if it weren't for you. and besides it was nice to mean you your and attractive 29 year old." I said, maybe just a little bit sucking up. " well thank you shawn. And thank you for the complament. you are welcome at our house anytime." Gladys said. I walked into my house. My empty house. Theres something I'ves been hideing. And its not that easy to tell.


	3. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 3

Lily's POV:

Everyone was here, here being on the street infront of our houses. Tia and laim were playing " I love you more!" " no! I love you more!". Its kind of sicking. I mean. I might be making them sound bad. Indviudly there a good person together, its sick! Shelby, tori, shawn, and tyler were playing football. Of course tyler would want to play something manly. But I just cant believe shelbys playing. I mean tori would go on and on, 'im not a girly girl' but Shelby? And yes I do know my friends well. But not well enough to kno were Justin is…

Justin's POV

Everyone was hanging out ouside. But I cant decide if I want to go outside and hang out with them. Because theres a problem. Im starting to have feelings for... well Lily. but I know its imposible to go out with her, or have any time of relation ship like tori has with shawn, because she hates love. Then again what if I said im starting too fall in love with her, and her smile. And her spon golden hair. Oh no. maybe I shouldn't go outside and handout, but I do want to see her so… maybe so I will, just I want show any emtion. Like Edward from twilight! I walked out of my house onto the street were everyone was. Lily smiled. I showed no emition. " where were you loser? And whats up with you? Are you like mad or something?" lily said practicing her cheerleading. "nothings up. And I was inside my house…feeding my cat." I lied. She now stoped and had a courious face. " I didn't know you had a cat. Whats your cats name? whats color? And can I see I love cats!" she acted. "NO! um shes sick. It's a girl! An her name is, um, bloom. Shes black and white, and very vituois. Another reason why you don't want to see her." I lied, again, im on a roll. " I can honstely say. I don't believe you. But its whatever," she chuckled. I didn't. I will show no emtion. I just turned my head to the side. Whatching her hair move as she laughs. "so say do you want to go play football with them loser?" she asked. " as long as I get to tackle tyler without it being a problem."

Tia's POV:

They look like there having fun playing football. " do you wanna go play football? Everyones playing." I asked laim petting his hair. Its just so soft. " I would but I need to talk to you about something. But im kind of scared to." Laim drifted off. What would he be scared to talk to be about. I wish I could read his mind write now. Know what hes scared to tell me. " you know you can tell me anything thing. Theres no need to be scared." I said hugging him to comfort him. " well. I don't know." He paused. " ok here I go. Don't hurt anyone im about to mention. Encluding me. theres this girl at school. And well, shes been trying to hit on me. ive been refuseing to give in. but I don't know what to do anymore. She wont give up. And I thought I should tell you before you catch her hitting on me thinking im hitting on her." Laim said pushing me off and gazing into my eyes.

_When were you gonna tell me this? When we broke up! What are you thinking! Omg omg omg! Im going to HURT her. Break a couple bones and she'll never come back!_

" your being honest?" my voice went up. " always." He said and went to kiss me on the check but I moved away. " now answer my question. Who is this girl?" I asked very calm. " you said you wouldn't-" he begian freaking out. " I know what I said. And keep my promises. Im not gonna hurt her. But the only way I can get this off my mind is if I know who it is." I said again calm. He took a deep breath. "taylor."

Shawn's POV:

My secrect, I don't like hiding from tori. It hurts it hurts horribly. Maybe I should tell a man friend first. Maybe that would help. And then I could practice on him. then again I would not kiss him. HA! I ran as fast as I could as caught the ball. Then threw it on the ground. "hey! Justin! I need to talk to you!" I yelled over. He sprinted over. "hey. Um. Theres something. Something personal. I need to tell u. and tori. But you first. And I need somewhere private to go inorder to tell you. And don't get freaked out by that last sentence." I said straight faced. He laughted. " come, my house." He said. " but didn't you tell lily-" I begain but got cut off. " nonsense! Your hearing things! Now come!" we went into his house and i sat down. He got me a coke. "so what is it you need to tell me?" he said sitting down beside me. "ok so I went on this date with tori yesterday. As you know. And I felt so close to her. And her mom." I stoped. " and when I came home. I came home to and empty house. And its always been that way." I looked away now. "what do you mean?" Justin said. "my parents died in a house fire. I was there with them. But they got me out. When they went back into get my sister, poof. I went to live with my uncle. Hes a horrid man. And I got all the money I could collect for him to move out and leave me alone and just pay me money for food and stuff until I can get a job." I though my hand in my hands. "man, im so sorry. I, I didn't know." Justin said.

_But how could he. If I never told anyone._

"I need to tell tori. But I don't know how. Do you have any advice?"


	4. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Lilys POV:

I was in the hospital. They said I fractured my ankle. There cheer competition. I got a green and black cast. Only because those are my team colors. GO DRAGONS! My parents where there. And so was Justin. Justin. Oh no. I cant believe what I have done. I like him. I like him so much I just want to be in his arms right now and feel his warmess. I like him as much, as I liked ryan. Ryan, see that's why I can be with Justin. He might be just another ryan. Say he loves me. say 'he wants to be with me every second of every day'. But in the end its all a lie. He just loves some other girl for her. well anyway. I don't kno what I should do. And now hes sitting besides me, waiting for me to say im ok. But im not. Im not, _ok_. I know this man besides me loves me the way I love him, and if I tell him I cant be with him were just breaking both of out hearts. And if I tell him I love him, he just my break mine. I look over at my mom. Everyone was being silent for some weird reson. The doctor came in "so hows that ankle feeling?" he asked. "fine. Just im not so sure. Um ha never mind. My mind just faded of. Do you ever do that? its very common for me. woops-a-daisy!" I was all painticed. " those pain killer side effects should were off in 6 hours or so." He said . writing down something. " you gave me pain killers! Oh no! now I can speak my mind freely ! this is not good! Not good! I like cupcakes! Do you guys have any cupcakes, or is it against your realigon?" I was now gone…

Justin's POV

Those pain killers sure took a toll on lily. but at least I got her home. So she could get to the hospital. We were now home and the pain killers were waring off. " you know with that boot you got perfect swagger." I said. She laughted. "swagger?" her parents asked. " oh nothing mom. To _new_ for your age." I tried not to laugh because that would be rude. "how your ankle now?" I asked. "good." She said. "great." I said. Then there was akward silence. I didn't know what to do or say. She ways she feels better and she looks better. But she looks tierd. " im gonna go. I know you need some sleep so, go get some rest. Ill call you later. And don't fortget to answer." I said and walked out mimicking her swagger, and turned and winked right before I shut the door. That was a good exit, right? I think so.

(_**the next day**_)

Tia's POV:

I am so frustrated with laim and taylor right now. But I really don't want to think about it. So im going to go get my mind of it. Im going to go see lily. she broke her leg running supposly. What a clutse. But she has a cast on it so shes not faking. I went to her out and she was outside. And she was the only one. Weird. " hey. Why are you so lonely?" I asked her. watching as she didn't even look up at me. didn't even answer me. "so hows your ankle? I heard how you tripped." I asked. This time hoping shell answer. And she did. "its fine. Ok I get I broke my ankle, but unless im crying in pain, or holding my ankle, its fine. Ok its fine. Why is every one asking me is it ok? I have bigger problems to deal with!" she said.

_Ha! You have bigger problems to deal with! Bigger then your boyfriend is most likely cheating on you!_

Then ryan rode down the street. But I knew everything was going to be ok because she cant run after him. " what do you think your doing on this street? You poser! Get off this street and never get back on or you going to face a life time of cruirness!" she screamed at him. she looked at me and we laughted. "a life time of cruirness?" I asked her. "I couldn't think of anything on the spot." She said all ashamed. I gave her a minute. "so whats going on?" I asked her sitting down beside her, like in those movies. " well. Ok , I trust you-" she paused " Justin likes me, and I like him but, im scared. Scared of what happened between me and ryan is oing to happen again. And im not gonna get my heart stuck on this guy. Which it already is-" she mutterd to herself but I could hear. " –then have it broken. But if I tell him I don't love him, or like him. then well the same thing will happen. I just don't know what to do." She stoped and looked at me. these are her big problems. Her problems that she dosent even want to talk. MY BOYFRIENDS CHEATING ON ME! I call that bigger problems then this! " THIS IS NOT BIG PROBLEMS! I HAVE BIGGER 'PROBLEMS' THEN YOU! AND IF YOU WANT MY ADVICE, I WOULD STOP LIVING IN THE PAST AND MOVE ON TO THE FUTURE. JUSTINS A GOOD GUY AND YOU DON'T KNOW HES GONNA BREAK YOUR HEART INTILL YOU TRY! AND IF YOU DON'T TRY AND IF YOUR HEART GETS BROKEN AND YOU CRY, MY SHOULDER WONT BE THER!" I stoped then looked at her face. She was on the brink of crying. Lip quirng and eyes watering. She got up and started walking away in a fast motion. "No! Lily! Wait!" I screamed. She turned around. " maybe your right. Maybe I don't want your shoulder to cry on!" she screamed back at me. tears running down her face. I knew how much ryan ment to her why did I do that. why?

_What have I done? Is it possible I can fix this?_


	5. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori's POV:

For some odd reason shawns been advoding me the last couple days. I went onto the street to see if he was there. And he wasn't. I went to his house and knocked on his door. I waited, and waited, and waited. No one answered. I was just about to open the door when, shawn answered. "hey!" I said excited, but embarrassed. " um, what are you doing here" shawn said. What am I doing here? Weird... "im here to see you. plus I feel you've been trying to advoid me." I said all shy. "avoid! No! ha just…" he stop and I was really believeing it. " come in. and if you love me you wont say a word until I tell you too." He said. And he closed the door. And first I thought he was shuting the door in my face. But he was unlocking the door, so I could come in. so I came in the house looked. Empty. Why empty? There was no furnuriture except for a tv. A chair. The whole kitchen set, and a bed. Whats going on? Its this how hes been living his whole life?

Shawn's POV:

I didn't think I would have to tell her this fast. And at my house. my empty house. I wonder what shes thinking. I point for her to sit down in the chair. And I think of how im going to tell her. the same way i told Justin? I'm not ready for this. I looked out the back window. "I maybe have been advoiding you… only because I don't want to tell you this. I dont know how to tell you and im afraid if I doyoull break up with me." she turned and looked and me. "ok so hear it goes. So you see my parents anywhere? No right? Well one day we were in the the house and something went wrong. Really wrong-" I took a breath. "my mom was stressed out, taking care of my baby sister. And she put a cloth on the lamp. And it caught fire she ran out of the room with the baby and me . my dad follow she went to pick something up and put the baby down. And forgot about the baby and just took me and dad outside. When my parents relized about the baby then went back in, and-" I walked to another window trying to keep myself from crying. "they were gone just like that. they moved me to my uncles house. here. And he was a horrible person. i had to other family members. And when I thought I had enough money I paid him to move out and only give me money for food. He agreed to still pay for water and electics." I now turned and looked at her and she was in complete shock. "now if you would my love, if you still love me. please I need to be alone." I said and rushed her out the door.

Tyler's POV:

So im meeting up with Shelby today. Where have this great plan. Where going to pretend to be intreveiws and ask 'Victor' the guy who lives in the scary house a bunch of questions. We meet outside of the scary house. "ok so you get the plan right?" I asked Shelby. She nodded. " and your not gonna ask anything stupid when you see the way he dresses right?" I asked knowing she will. "well…" she begain. But I stoll Lily's stare. "ok!" she said. " I get it" she said. We started walking up the wooden stairs. I knocked on the door. The man answered.

_Well that's a first!_

"hi my name is bob-ie, bobie, and this is, ashly. And were he to interview you for the newspaper." He stared right into my eyes. Almost into my soul. "well I don't have all day. How many questions are there?" he asked. " not that many. Can we begin?"

"whats your name?" I asked

"victor"

"your age?" Shelby asked

"50"

" how long have you lived in this house?" I asked

"since I was born."

"why dose you house look so old and aboned on the outside?" _Shelby_ asked

" problaby because its old."

" if you like alone why do you live in such a big house?" I asked.

"because its my home and I've lived her since I was a kid."

"inside why dose it look so acient or something that I cant deciribe?" Shelby asked looking inside

He stoped. "don't I know you two. Yes I know you. you were the crazy one running down the street, and you were the one that broke in my house."

We ran away. And he screamed in the backround for us to come back. But we kept running. I had to help Shelby run, because of her heels. At the end we both laughted.

_Did we accutaly get away with that?_

Justin's POV:

I wonder how lilys feeling. And shawn. Oh shawn. I feel so bad for shawn. I never knew. Im going to text call lily. like I said I would cause always stick to my promises. She didn't answer. I know whats wrong. But its not fair. Maybe I should just give up. But im not that type of guy. I don't give up. Quiters arnt winners, and winners arnt quitters. I love lily. and I wont stop until I have her. and I wont break her heart. Now I just need a plan, so get her. I need to talk to shawn.


	6. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Tori's POV:

For some odd reason shawns been advoding me the last couple days. I went onto the street to see if he was there. And he wasn't. I went to his house and knocked on his door. I waited, and waited, and waited. No one answered. I was just about to open the door when, shawn answered. "hey!" I said excited, but embarrassed. " um, what are you doing here" shawn said. What am I doing here? Weird... "im here to see you. plus I feel you've been trying to advoid me." I said all shy. "avoid! No! ha just…" he stop and I was really believeing it. " come in. and if you love me you wont say a word until I tell you too." He said. And he closed the door. And first I thought he was shuting the door in my face. But he was unlocking the door, so I could come in. so I came in the house looked. Empty. Why empty? There was no furnuriture except for a tv. A chair. The whole kitchen set, and a bed. Whats going on? Its this how hes been living his whole life?

Shawn's POV:

I didn't think I would have to tell her this fast. And at my house. my empty house. I wonder what shes thinking. I point for her to sit down in the chair. And I think of how im going to tell her. the same way i told Justin? I'm not ready for this. I looked out the back window. "I maybe have been advoiding you… only because I don't want to tell you this. I dont know how to tell you and im afraid if I doyoull break up with me." she turned and looked and me. "ok so hear it goes. So you see my parents anywhere? No right? Well one day we were in the the house and something went wrong. Really wrong-" I took a breath. "my mom was stressed out, taking care of my baby sister. And she put a cloth on the lamp. And it caught fire she ran out of the room with the baby and me . my dad follow she went to pick something up and put the baby down. And forgot about the baby and just took me and dad outside. When my parents relized about the baby then went back in, and-" I walked to another window trying to keep myself from crying. "they were gone just like that. they moved me to my uncles house. here. And he was a horrible person. i had to other family members. And when I thought I had enough money I paid him to move out and only give me money for food. He agreed to still pay for water and electics." I now turned and looked at her and she was in complete shock. "now if you would my love, if you still love me. please I need to be alone." I said and rushed her out the door.

Tyler's POV:

So im meeting up with Shelby today. Where have this great plan. Where going to pretend to be intreveiws and ask 'Victor' the guy who lives in the scary house a bunch of questions. We meet outside of the scary house. "ok so you get the plan right?" I asked Shelby. She nodded. " and your not gonna ask anything stupid when you see the way he dresses right?" I asked knowing she will. "well…" she begain. But I stoll Lily's stare. "ok!" she said. " I get it" she said. We started walking up the wooden stairs. I knocked on the door. The man answered.

_Well that's a first!_

"hi my name is bob-ie, bobie, and this is, ashly. And were he to interview you for the newspaper." He stared right into my eyes. Almost into my soul. "well I don't have all day. How many questions are there?" he asked. " not that many. Can we begin?"

"whats your name?" I asked

"victor"

"your age?" Shelby asked

"50"

" how long have you lived in this house?" I asked

"since I was born."

"why dose you house look so old and aboned on the outside?" _Shelby_ asked

" problaby because its old."

" if you like alone why do you live in such a big house?" I asked.

"because its my home and I've lived her since I was a kid."

"inside why dose it look so acient or something that I cant deciribe?" Shelby asked looking inside

He stoped. "don't I know you two. Yes I know you. you were the crazy one running down the street, and you were the one that broke in my house."

We ran away. And he screamed in the backround for us to come back. But we kept running. I had to help Shelby run, because of her heels. At the end we both laughted.

_Did we accutaly get away with that?_

Justin's POV:

I wonder how lilys feeling. And shawn. Oh shawn. I feel so bad for shawn. I never knew. Im going to text call lily. like I said I would cause always stick to my promises. She didn't answer. I know whats wrong. But its not fair. Maybe I should just give up. But im not that type of guy. I don't give up. Quiters arnt winners, and winners arnt quitters. I love lily. and I wont stop until I have her. and I wont break her heart. Now I just need a plan, so get her. I need to talk to shawn.


	7. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 7

Justin's POV:

I told you I fight for what I want. I got what I want. I love what I got. She's beautiful, funny, smart, atracttive, and I just cant stop smileing when im around her. I got to take her on a date. But where? Dinner, great adventure, the beach. The beach. Yes, and if she says shes hungry ill jump and bring her to dinner. Ill pay. Wow, love just make you go crazy, dosent it? Not I know how shawn and laim feel. I call up lily.

" hey you." I said not knowing what to say.

"hey. Do you not know my name an is all the sounden changing it?" lily said

"haha no. hey sexy. Is that better?" I corrected myself

" yes, a hole lot better!" she chuckled.

" so what are you doing today?" I asked

" nothing. Why?" she asked cousily

" well I wanted to know if you wanted to come for a walk on the beach with me?" I asked trying to sound romantic.

" mmm, that sounds nice. Im in. what time? And where?" Lily asked.

" 6:00. And at the big tall man. Yanno? Or do you need a ride?" I asked being nice.

" im fine." She said.

" oh and I was think after, if u want of course, we can hit the club , or get dinner together? " I also asked.

" that sounds perfect see you then!" Lily said

And there it was our first date already planed out.

Toris's POV:

I was at tylers house with him and Shelby. They told me every thing. But I cant believe it. Why would they do such a thing.


	8. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryans pov:

Man. Did she look good or what? That tight, short blue dress, her hair, makeup, and of course curves. Marina didn't have the brains to dress that way. But lily dose. Sweet lily, blossom into my arms, and stick your throns into that Justin! Wait do lilys have thorns? Anyway I got to find out where here date is tonight! I must reck it, and meet Justin myself, and make drama. Which if I can say so myself, I do very well at! I called tia.

"hello? Ryan? Are you serious?" she answered right away.

"hey T!" I tried to calm my voice "yeah I got a question for you….. this Justin boy yeah hes in my….history class and I need his number to do a project."

"are you sure you guys are doing a project? Whats it on?" she asked supicluly

"how should I know! I just choose one of the smarter people in the class!" I lied

" …your telling the truth. 732 467 9378" tia said truly beliveing

"thank you very much my lady!" I said in a mary mood.

I took the number and saved in in my jphone. Before I called him, I decided what I was going to say. Something along the lines of, he bro its neil from school, and I just wanted to know if u wanted to hang tonight? Ha! Perfect! Then I could rat him into telling me where there going. I called him up.

"hello?" he answered.

"hey bro its neil, from school. The new kid. Remember?" I asked lieing.

" neil….neil…..neil! yes neil! Hey bro hows it going! Whats up?" he asked

" oh fine. Just wanted to know if you were going anything tonight and wanted to hang out?" I asked, on the edge of my seat.

"neil, sorry man, but me and lily have a date tonight. Im taking her for a stroll on the beach. And then maybe out to the club of dinner, which ever she chooses. Yanno? Ladys choice?" he asked me. dude he sounds like a whimp! And gullible. Cause now I know where there going.

"around what time? Maybe I could meet up!" I said.

"around 6:00…but I thought it would just be the two of us…" he drifted off.

" maybe another time then Justin. Goodbye." I said.

People may have said I sounded devilish, buti think I sounded perfect that last lineesspicaly since its someone I hate. now its time for me to get ready, and go get what I want.

Tias pov:

I was dress and standing out in front of thee club. Im ready to party. Oh yes, I am. Laims been calling. But I don't want to hear his patitic excuse. I wrote on facebook: **Outside the karma and ready to party3 all the single guys, look my way, yeah buddy!**. Now im going to officaly forget about everything tonight and only party. That sound good. Pa-rty. I steped inside the club, the lights, stroblights, and colored lights, blasting music, and I could see the beach. It was beautiful, everything. Beautiful.

Lilys pov:

I drove there. Listening to, 'Im Sexy And I Know It'. When I listen to that song. I just wanna go go go. Me and tori have that in common. I arrived and went to the big man. I didn't see him. truned and looked and the big man. Whats going to happen with ryan, I know what 'she' would say. "just go out with him! tan, strong, dreamy. And when he looks at you he looks at you like he just wants to hold you! GO, go now!" that's what she would say excatlly. But only if she knew ryan cheated on me….she would say "that freaky, looking skaggy dog, freak! How dare he! Ill give him a piece of my mind lil's don't worryies. I love you and I wont let anyone hurt you like he did ever again!" hmph. I need _**her, **_i miss _**her. **_Cleo. Justin glabed my waist. I took in a deep breath, and almost swallowed my tongue. I pushed to get him off. "easy! Easy, its just me. Justin, its just me Justin!" he said cuffing his hands on my face. I looked at him and I smiled "yeah. Its just you." I put my head down after I said that and let my smile go. "is something…well wrong?" he asked taking his hands off me and grabing my hand and having me walk to the beach. "no I was just. I was just. Nothing, nothings wrong." I turn to him and stop. "lets just enjoy this." He nodded.

Justins pov:

We walked on the beach as the sun went down. We walked together and talked. She sometimes skiped, and I would have to run to keep up with her. she look at karama "karma isn't a bad club." She looked at me now. "yeah no it isn't. expect I heard you and tia were fight. And shes in there." I showed her facebook on my phone, on tias profile of her saying shes at karma. She looked at me karma once more, then me. but ryan was walking up behind her. then reached her. all when she was looking at karma. DANG KARMA!

Lilys pov:

Looking at ryans face something was wrong. But the stillness of his face was kind of funny. I giggled when I said. " Justin, whats, whats wrong?" I asked. He just stared behind " so this is the freak your dateing." A voice said. I jumped and turned around. It was ryan. Oh no. "freak? You think im a freak? What about you, you shaggy dog!" Justin said in comeback. I looked at him. cleo. " ryan what are you doing here? How did you know we were going to be here? And can you please-" I wanted to continue but tia came barging in. "ahhh friend reuion." Tia tia, all sweaty with a drink in her hand. " well two of them are ex-friends so I wouldn't concitre this-" I made a circle with my hands. "-a friend reuion." I said. I ment to more direct It at ryan though. "well it looked like you took my advice. Guss you arnt afraid of getting hurt, and just took that leap right?" she said I put my head down, when I heard ryan chuckle. Then I thought what would cleo do… " your right. And I trust Justin, I love Justin. So much that If he wanted to take me to fance I would go. Now if u wanted to take me to the boardwalk, well I would say why don't you get laim to do it, oh wait you cant! He cheated on you! haha! Opps!" I said then laughted and pushed ryan in a joking way, and he had a fake smile on as if ii didn't see it. I shouldn't have said that, that was maybe just too much. I undertstand totally how she feels. As I thought that I looked to my right. Theres was akward silence. She said in a raspy voice "thank for this great ex-friend reuion. I had a, goodbye." She walked away. I watched as she walked away. The again, akward silence broke in. ryans hands grabed my waist, I didn't move, and justins face went red, didn't move went red. Tia breezed by a girl. This girl had blond hair, long just meets her rib cage. Skinny jeans, that looked like abby dawn. And a tight purple shirt. I couldn't see her face, but she looked exactly like well

_cleo_


	9. Scary House On Top of the Hill Chapter 9

Lilys pov:

I pushed ryans hands off me and ran. I ran too her. they both tried grabbing at my but I ran faster. I need to see if its cleo. She started walking. But I still couldn't see her face! I ran, and ran. The kicked up and I threw my shoes down on the sand. I ran till I hit the board walk then I jogged. I got closer and closer to her. I finally reached her, and grabed to stop her and walked in from of her and screamed cleo! And shelooked up at me and she had glasses, and zits, and he was chiness. No that's not cleo. I dropped to my knees. Cleo, were are you, what happened?

Justins pov:

Ryan looked at her a second aas she ran then looked back at me. he stared. Stared in this way, that it goes deep into the soul. Ohhh so that's where lily learned it from! " listen Justin. Lily." he changed his postion and reapeted lily. " lily is sexy. and I made a mistake by leaving her. Marina dosent have the abbitlaty to look, I mean _live_ up to lily. anyway off subject and what im trying to get at…." I cut him off. I know what hes trying to get at. He wants her back, and hell do everything in his power to do it. But I wont let it happen. I love her. more then him. way beyond her curves, her curls, and her well tatas. I love her for her and her personality. " I understand what your trying to get at. And its not going to happen. I wont let her get hurt again, but me, nor you." I made that last line harsh sounding. "then I don't think u get what im trying to get at.-" he slid a showed his hand gun from his pocket and smiled. " I wonder if he gets it now? You stay away from her, of well you, or her will get hurt. But I think ill make you live with the pain, if you get my dift." He smiled and patted my shoulder, and he slid it away. "make sure you pick up her shoes. She droped them over there in the sand some where. Shes been acting weird latly." I said with my teeth closed, trying not to exploed. I turned away.

Toris pov:

Ok. So we need to go back into that house to get more answers. And if that dosent work, we need to talk to victor. If he killed cleo, we need to be careful though and stay in a group and outside the house when hes in there. Then again if he had a wife, she could have killed her. everything is possible. We need to scan, and search every inch, and get everyonr involed. Except maybe not lily.

Tias pov:

How could she talk to me like that! I was regretting how I talked to her. but I take it back. And she will regret every word she said. Every word of ! starting of with this

"lily…" I acted

"yeah. Whos this?" she asked

"Lily thank gwod its me cleo!" I pretend to be someone whos nomore.

"CLEO! OMG! Were have you been-" I heard mumbling in the backround. "- listen cleo call me later promise me you must tell me what happened in the house!" she said all excited

" of course babe. TTFN!" I tried acting like prepy cleo.

Master plan, is going down.

Ryans pov:

I started walking over there when I steped on her shoes and got a phone call from justinia. Haha get it!

"hello!"

"you better not hurt her." he said with a powerful force. Nice.

"well if it comes to a point that I would have to-"

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!" her repeated and this time I had to remove the phone from my ear and hang up.

I picked up her shoes and contuied walking she was on the phone I tapped her shoulder. She talked a little more then hung up. "what are you doing here? And, and wheres Justin?" she started looking around. " he said after you ran, and went after a stranger, and gave tia and attuide. He didn't want to go out with you." I looked at her straight in the eye so she would believe me. " but he wouldnt do that. he wouldn't." she looked down. I lifted her chin. " he would, he did. And im sorry. And you always have my should to lean on. And you always have me." I pushed her in for a hug. I felt a tear drip on my shoulder. Ew. I slowly pushed her away." You wanna come to my house get your mind of things?" I asked. She looked around and then her phone buzzed it was a text message. "just see who it is don't read it, I don't want you do go threw any more pain." I said lying threw my teeth. She looked down at her phone and she said Justin. I took the phone from her. and read it in my head.

_**listen and quickly, don't make your reaction haest either! Your life and mine is at risk. That's why I left. And that's the only reason. Just got away from ryan. He has a gun, and if he dosent get what he wants he might possibly shoot you!**_

I chuckled. She looked a me in curiositly. "ridiouous break up message." I said. "better then yours, I bet." She looked at me with hurt. "im sorry! Why don't you get that.-" I walked toward her and she walked backward. Finally she hit the wall. "-I miss you. I miss you smile, you kiss, your curves. Marina had non of that! she can compare to you! I love you!" I said and put my arms up on the wall over her head. She took a deep breath. As if it hurt to hear that. "and I _**loved**_ you. you ruined it. Please. Please don't make it worse." She said looking in my eyes. Begging me not to make her love me again. But its not going to happen. She will love me again. She will. I kiss her. and grab her arms so tight she cant let go. As much as she struggles she cant. I let go and said " why don't you come over?" she looked at me in shock.

_She mine now, and mine to keep, I can kiss her, I can hold her, I can feel her curves, and I can break her heart, and no one can stop me._

Cleos pov:

Were am i?


	10. Scary House On Top of the Hill 10

Tias pov:

Next in my mast plan, im going to get extencions that will meet my rip case, that are blonde. So you get what that means…im dying my hair blonde. And im going to need to go shoping to buy clothes that look like cleo's. ahh do you get it? Yes. Im going to make myelf look like cleo, and act like cleo. After we get real close, im going to break it to her who I really am. How am I going to do it. im going to tell her a secret that she told me and only me, because that's what she told me. hopefully it works. Karma sucks doesn't it? ha ha ha!

Laims pov:

I need to talk to tia if it's the last thing I do! I went on facebook and saw her stauts: _** At the mall!her goes my master plan unraveling!. **_I need to go to the mall, and talk to her. tell her I didn't cheat on her. I love her. i drove to the mall and I went to the first store and she would always go to, hot topic.. I was surprised to find out she wasn't there. I went into the store lily usally shops, arepostal maybe she went shoping with her? and I saw by herself. Is she on drugs? I walked inside and she saw me and tried to run but I blocked the excited and threw my arms around her. " LET GO OF ME! RAPE RAPE! HELP! She screamed and I coverd my mouth. And I I brang her outside the store and she stugled and everyone stared. " what do you want!" she threw her hands down in fustrand. " I want to talk! Just listen! You don't have to like it, or agree with it, or even have to get back together with me-" I took a deep breath "just listen to me!" I said hoping that would make her listen. She looked around. Then her gaze soften. Then nodded. " good. I went to the park that day knowing taylor was going to be there. I wanted to talk about her liking me and how I wanted her to stop. Then then she told me her liking me was an act and she was just doing it to make her boyfriend unlike her. so I was pretend to hit on her and she was pretending to hit on me, and that's when u came." She stood there. No expression. "I don't believe that. do you want to hear my verison?" she asked.

"no!"

"ok here it goes. You went on facebook saw that taylor was a drumpoint, and went. Then you started hitting on her and she started hitting on you. and you guys are really going out. That's my up! Heres another story! You probally going to come crawling back boy, but this is over. I don't like you anymore. Good bye." She walked away bag swinging.

(tia is not this evil in person! Thanks u)

Lilys POV:

I don't know whats going on with ryan, but its freaking me out. One moment im on the beach with Justin. And then the next poof ryans there, justins gone, Justin broke up with me and ryans kissing me! whats going on! I sit in the car stareing out the window. "is something bothering you?" he asked me. I could feel his heavy gaze on mine. Something was bothering me him. why cant he take me home. I wanna go home, I wanna curl up in a ball, eat chocalte, and cry till I can cry no more. I now stared fingers on my lap. "yeah-" I waited a couple second for it to sink in then I corrected my self "- no im not. Why did Justin break up with me? I mean out of no where! On a date? It just makes no sense." I looked over into his dark brown eyes. As we just arvived in his drive way. " I don't know, didn't I tell you this, sweet sweet lily. he didn't like the way you were treating tia, and how you ran after a stranger. And…would you care to explain?" he turned the car off and got comfortbale, _**as if**_ I was explain. " I um….it was nothing, none of your business." I broke the gaze first and got out of the car. And waited at tan door. He got out of the car and came over to the door and unlocked it, and the gentle men he isn't, he walked in first. I walked in after looking around, with shock on my face. He owns a house, buy him self, his parents give him money. Then again it's a big house. but last time I came it was clutterd and messy. Now its clean. And elegent. _**Beautiful. **_Ryan saw my face__and said "wait? Why the face?" I droped the face and standed up tall. " wait! What face! What are you talking about!" I laughted and pft! He saw that and smiled and laughted. "no don't do that." I don't want to be reminded of old memories. He through his hands up in surrender and backed away, "hey! Wait! Where you going! Don't leave me here! There could be monsters! RYAN!" I yelled while running after him.

Tylers POV:

Justin called me over. So I came over, i hear what hes saying, and im totally on his side, but im starting to think I shouldn't have came over. "WHY THE HELL DID THAT GIRL EVER GO OUT WITH HIM!" he screamed and threw something off the table. " AND I CANT EVEN GET THE COPS INVOLED! YANNO? CAUSE AFTER HE'LL JUST COME HUNTING DOWN EITHER ME OR HER!" he flpped the table now. Heis regular blue eyes have gone black. He came over to me like he was going to punch, " why cant he just be a man, and pun the gun down, and fight for her like a man?" he said completely scary. " why don't you meet up with him and fight him for her?" I asked him but kind of hid. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!-" he throw a flash light at my head. "- HELL JUST BRING A GUN THINKING HES SOO THOUGH! BE A MAN BRO! BE A MAN!" he sat down. Eyes going back to normal color. " I just want lily back. Unharmed. Mine. Mine only." I sat there a moment and let this all sink in. then started bursting out laughting, even started crying. "DUDE, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHTIG! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" he got all defensive. I calmed my self down " if you really loved her, you wouldn't car, you would go up to him, and you would do anything you could to get her back, shes yours. She loves you bro." he looked at me as if wanting to say something, but didn't. we sat there a few minutes. Then he started to say " but how he has a gu-" "I know he has a gun, but there is a word called sneek attack, either, get him when you know he dosent have the gun, or get some ganstas on your side, o rcall the police." He smiled at a simple thing like that. he nodded and looked up. With so many things on his mind. "alright. Thanks bud." He said.


	11. Scary House On Top of the Hill 11

Tias POV

I was walking in the mall with my master plan forming. Just dumped laim with that pathetic story. And everything was going smooth. I was just about to go into the hair salon to die my hair when someone tapped my shoulder.

"can I help you?" I turned around and saw a guy about my age, black long hair, some of it to one side, and he had black make up on, goth clothes. Story of my life.

"yes you can I was wonder if you could help me find hot topic. And I was oblivious to all your bags and just looked and your hair, and clothes." He said and smiled.

"what to you mean by that! you know im a black belt!" I said in defense and leaned on one leg.

"nothing! Im accutaly a big fan of your clothes. Im accutally in a band called balck veil brides, yanno? With Knifed and pens…ya de ya." He said. Omg it cannot be the one and only Andy six. I kept calm.

"oh yeah! Haha. I love that band. Yeah hot topic is to the right and the left." I smiled and as did he.

"alright. And the bags?" he asked me and he pointed.

"oh well im pulling a….well….prank on my friend…so if you see me with blonde hair or pretty. So be alarmed." I laughed and so did he.

He nodded and then took out a piece of paper and wrote down something I couldn't see. I pretended like it didn't matter but, I WANTED TO SEE!

" Here call me, i would love to hang out some. Maybe you could me the band." He smiled and handed over the paper with his number on it.

I smiled and nodded, and he walked away. i walked him walked away. and as soon as he hit the corner when I couldn't see him anymore I jumped and scream like a little prissy girl.

I texted the number:_** he**_y, _**just**_ _**making sure this is not some creeper…..or are you ;)**_.

After that I walked into the salon. I sat down in the chair and looked myself in the mirror.

_I am ready._

Ryans pov:

Lily came running in after me, into the kitchen. She still had that look of schock on her face, but I didn't say anything. Next to the marble island uncombly. "you can sit you know?" I said pointing to the car. She looked at me as if I awaked her froma nightmare, freaking out, then sitting down.

"are you sure your fine?" I said. Because honestly, she dosent look fine. I went out with her for the longest time, and I would know her from top to bottom. Top, to bottom…..

"yes. Im fine. Please stop asking!" she snapped back.

This is not going well. Down hill we go, crown, bucket, and all. We need to go back up. Her loving me. Justin…..

"alright. If you say so my dear. Im going to take a shower, and you, you stay here. You, my love, know were everything is, t.v, food, bed. Everything. Alright?" I asked. As she nodded.

I went into the bathroom, seeing how I already took a shower before I totally ruined her date, I oviously lied. I grabed my phone out of my pocket and called Justin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! IS LILY HURT?" he yelled into the phone as I pulled it away.

"shes fine, and all mine.-" I repeted that in my head "- anyway. I need you to do something. I need you to text me, a message. A bad one, about lily." I smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"I will never do that." he snaped back at me.

"are your sure. Because im positive you will." I said with a growl.

"now you see. What would happen if I fought back, and called the cops?" he let out a little laughter

"then you better be ready when I get out, cause I will find you and, lily. wether there is a reserationg order or not." I said

"let me guss you someone already has one one you." he guessed. And guessed right.

"hmph. Correct. Now if you would. I have to go. Bye. Oh! And don't forget that message." I told him.

Lilys pov:

I said in the chair. Thinking ok so if Justin did break up with me then, I would just have to tell cleo. Then cleo would deal with it. shes like my own personal councialer. I called cleo up. With the redail think yanno?

"hey cleo?" I questioned

"um yeah! Sworry, I was just getting my nails done! And its really loud, and picking up the phowne. Anyway whats going on girl?" cleo asked.

"yeah, totally understandable! Anyway, lets skip all the what happened to you, for another time. And lets just get to this….justin up with me. and if you don't know who Justin is, Justin is my boyfriend. And I don't know what to to, I feel stupid, and, and, I feel like, he boke up with me for a stupid reason." I panted.

"easy, easy, ok listen why don't you just, make him jelious. That will make him want you back. Gots it," she said with her really bad accent. " listen I really gots to go, im kinds of In a rush. Loves u! bye!" she said.

Ryan came back into the room. im going to regreat this. But what cleo said. What if that man who made Justin jealious, was ryan. I smiled. "hey there. You took a short shower then normal." I said. He laughted at that. even think about pretending to like him makes me sick.

"yeah, I guss so." He said in repliy. "so what changed your attidued?" he asked and sat next to me.

"nothing, really, nothing." I said in defenise.

He through his head back in laughter " OK if you say so….."

We both looked at each other and started laughting.


	12. Scary House On Top of the Hill 12

Toris pov:

Im done. I cant hang out with Shelby anymore, if I do, im going to go mad. Im going to shawns now. Wether he likes it or not. I don't care if hes going to answer because if he dosent im going in away. rode my bike there. Free of shelbys, pink sparkle talk. She was going to turn me into one of…._**her**_. Ew. I arrived at shawns house and he was already outside waiting for me. "what are you some vampire?" i asked him. he laughted and greated me in.

"your in a better mood today." I asked him, seeing he is though he is.

"yeah. Mostly because, you're here." He smiled and grabed my waist.

"all because im here? I was here last time to…." I said looking up at him and smiling.

"yeah, well, lets just forget about it. ok? Because if I cant have my parents, I cant still have the one I love, and my friends." He said looking down at me.

"and forever were here, loving you, caring for you, and, well ill never leave your side." I said

"well…we might have to make this a short visit because I have to go, see you who.."he drifted off.

"I get what you mean. And I wont holed you up, you can make your self look all handsome, if that's even more possible, and ill go. And don't try to stop me." he tried reaching for me "eh! What did I say. Goodbye, I love you." I walked outside.

I hoped onto my bike and since it was dark out it was kind of hard to see. Plus there was no side walk I tried staying on the side. I saw a car coming with its lights on. And that's the only thing I remember.

Lilys POV:

I sat there on the chair. And ryan sat on another. With out his pamison, I went to go sit on the couch, the big comfy tan couch. He followed, probally didn't want to leave me alone. I sat down, and grabed the controller. I went to turn the t.v on with the controller, and ryan snatched it out of my hand. I look over at him in a confused way. "can I help you? unless you have something better we can do-" I said when he cut me off.

"listen I like you. I don't know if you relize that, but I do. I want you, I need you. please take me back?" he gabbed my hands. I flinched when the coldness touched me.

"I um. Yes. Wait no. wait I mean. Ugh." I was confused on what to say.

I know I want to say yes for the plan, but I know my heart wanted to say no.

"well then how about we let this make up your mind…." He leaned in for a kiss, and so did i. but why?

His plush lips, and his inveting face, just is drawing me in. . i was so close I opened my eyes and looked down at were his hand was trying so cover, but, just kept falling off. It seems in his pocket stick just a little out was a…..gun. a hand gun. Why though? we were just centimeters away when *_**BUZZ**_* my cell phone goes off. He goes back into his orginal postion and clears his thorat and starts biting his nail. I put my head down.

"who is it?" he said in a scratchy voice.

I looked at my phone and surprised to see it was shawn! It seems hes gone missing, but now hes found! Apparently I took to long to answer so ryan says again "who is it?" this time louder and more angrier.

"shawn" I answered right away, remember how he has that gun.

You could see him relax instinsly. But why? I read the message: _**Come quick to the hospital, tori has been hit by a car. Come to the emergency room everyone will be there.**_

I gasped and tolded ryan.

_Tori….._

Justins POV:

GOD DAMMIT! When is this boy going to give up! If he hurts her! I sware, ill tell the police then! If he kills me, he kills me. he better not touch a hair on her beautiful head. I went in the bathroom and looked my self in the mirror. I haven't eaten for days, so im as white as a ghost. My eyes are black. Still. And until I have _**her**_ in my arms I don't think that will change. My phone went of and I was expecting it to be another threatening message from ryan. But not this time is was shawn. I read the message. And I dropped, is shock. I ran to the kitchen grabed, my keys, a soda, some crumcake. And I was on my way.

Knowing I was going to see lily there, and well ryan. I had to look my best. And if he tried anything, I had to be my best. I arrived at the hospital and ran in. they were all there exepct lily and ryan. I tried not to say anything. But it was so hard.

" how is she? Is she ok?" I came rushing in. as they all looked at my and tyler gave me a bro hug. And Shelby gave me a hug, and did tia with her….darker red hair that felt itchy when it touched me.

But shawn just stood there. Like a stone.

"it's a my falut. I told her I had to go, almost rushing her. and now shes…." He stoped

"dead…" I was expecting to her the worst as I just breathed the words out.

He looked at me. "NO YOU IDEIOT! Hurt, shes hurt.-" he paused "-the doctors haven't came out yet."

I looked away. what if that was, no this is toris time to shine. Tori, oh please let tori be ok.

I heard a door slam, and when I looked to my right it was, _**ryan and lily.**_


	13. Scary House On Top of the Hill 13

Lily's POV:

When we walked in Justin looked uncomfortable. He looked at me once, then gave a dagger stare to ryan, the whole time. Maybe he thinks….were….dateing? NO! already! Come on Justin get realistic! But then when he looked back and forth and then let out a hmph. I knew he thought we were dating.

So grab ryans torso and pulled him close. He seemed to like that…..EW. and he got comfortable.

"so hows tori. Did get the text but you know? I hear things..." he said only making himself look stupid.

Justin looked over and saw how comfortable we looked together and said a strong and firm "fine."

I whispered to ryan "pstt….hey!" and he looked down to me. " about that question before…. I think ill answer yes." Even though, I mean no.

He lean down and kissed me, and it felt, awkward, kissing him again. He looked back up and had a nice big smile on his face. And I just stared at the tan, tall, strong, aggressive, brown eyed man standing next to me. I wondered if he, still had the, gun on him. I never saw him took it off.

"Justin. Are you sure?" ryan again asked Justin.

Jsutin tried to stay calm and said "I don't know. Why don't you ask shawn!" they looked at each other. Both staring, and neither one breaking the gaze.

The doctor walked in, and that's when they broke there gaze. He was wearing a normal doctor jacket, and he had, taylor laughtner hair, and he was super tan. He was a cute doctor, I acutely want to become a nurse now! he looked down at his clipboard. And shawn came right up to him.

"So, whats hurt, wrong, injurded, damaged?" Shawn asked right away. the doctor laughted.

"well I have bad news, and good news. Which would you like to hear first?" the doctor asked

"hit me with the good news, then the bad."Shawn said as the doctor took him over to a seat, and we all followed.

"Well, the good news is, the only major thing is, her neck is sprained, and her back is surprising fine. She has a couple of scratches, as you saw. But that's _**SOME**_ of the good news. Now the bad news. Alright, so, when Victoria was on the bike something most of happened, when there caused an impact to her head. Shes fine and alive. So is the skull, the skull has no damage, what's so ever. But the impact, gave her a concussion, plus loss of memory. Meaning, she can't remember anything.-"at that point Shawn was in totally shock. "- good news, again, is she will gain is all back. But it will come at any random point. it would help if you showed her pictures, and if you helped her with names. But like I said it could come at any random point, maybe even when she's 35. But it will come, you just got to give it time." The doctor stopped. And patted Shawn's back.

"NO! This CANNOT be happening! I will have to teach her about fashion all over again! I am going on Google and finding someone with a time machine!" Shelby screamed.

Ignoring that comment Shawn went ahead and asked the doctor "can I see her, please?"

The doctor nodded and let him in.

Shawn's POV:

I walked into the room, dreading what's about to happen. I saw her laying there. She saw me, and asked "who are you?"

_**Who am I, who…am…I, I am your boyfriend you love. The one I could only tell my secret to you! And only you! (**_Besides Justin)

"how am I? I know how I am. Who are you?" I tried seeing if she even knew who she was.

"I'm, I am…., I'm. I don't know. The person said I got hit by a car and ending up here, in the hospital. I am in the hospital right?" she asked freaking out.

"shh calm down….yes you are in the hospital. You did get hit by a car, and luckily you are alive right now. And your name, your name is Victoria Angeline Savant. We call you Tori for short. This might be a lot to take in right now but right now I want you to remember, your name, and mine, Shawn Lee Barrens." I said hoping she would get that.

She closed her eyes. And after a couple seconds they opened again. Those, brown eyes, just get to me.

"My name is beautiful. And so is yours! Anyway I think I got them down pack!" she said.

"….you used to always say you hated your name. That, 'it was to elegant for your taste'" I laughed just at the thought of it.

"Wait…so now I'm supposed to not like it, even though I do?" she was all confused.

"No you can love it. Love it all you want! Just like I love-"I stopped myself before I could finish saying,

_**I love you **_

Cleo's POV:

Where am I? It cold, dark, and scary here. If I yell out nobody can hear me! And I can't even see my own hands, in the pitch black darkness. I need help. When I get food I get it through this slot where I see light come through. I eat the same thing every day. Am I dead? Is In a just having the same nightmare that never ends? Or is this even real?


	14. Scary House On Top of the Hill 14

Caitlin's note:

In this book there might be some short POV's. and if there a chapter that sticks on one thing. If there are some things you don't understand please review and I will answer. if I don't answer, well, its probably because your oblivious to the fact that I'm a blonde, and I like to spend my time, painting my nails, fixing my hair, and cheering. If you think I'm a stereo type to blondes well, I think you're just a stereo type to your color hair…PSH!

ENJOY

Shelbys POV:

While shwan went in the room we all waited out in the waiting room. Tia scratching at her head like she had lice, EW gross! But that dosent give her a reason to dress the way she did today, all black is totally out of season. At least Lily looks…GREAT! She wearing a blue dress, and her hair *could be better* is up in a bun, and shes wearing black high heals. Nice….

"hey lily! great outfit! Im loving the heals and the hair, and the dress. I love the color the deiesne, and the length, the length is just perfect!" I said.

Ryan pulled her close "oh, and i love the length, I mean dress! Too!" he said and pulled her closer.

She looked uncomfortable, I could tell, I know her so well. But she put on a smile and acted like, she liked, being close to him. then over to my left, Justin was standing, hands in fists, and angry. is his eyes, black? I there something I missed here? Now over to my right again was tia, she stoped scratching and was staring at laim, as laim was staring at her too. They weren't saying a word, just staring. But I could tell in there mine, there was _**words**_ being said, by tia. Tia broke the gaze and tried giving the death glare to lily, but she inconred it and contuied on with ryan. And tia went back to her death stare with laim. I looked over to tyler. He stood there looking around like me. I coughed to get his attention. He looked over, apparently only him.

_**REALLY!**_

I pointed to the door, and tried for it not to be noticeable. He nodded. " OK. Me and ty, are going to get the knife since I can feel the tension in the room. ok bye!" I left the room with even listening to a word they said.

Ryans pov:

As Shelby and tyler left the room, everyone pleaded for them not to go. But she kept walking anyway. Lily grabed me tighter.

"GREAT! Just great! Can you imagine what drama's going to happen now!" tia screamed.

God I dislike that girl, to….well goth for me. and well I like girls like lily. and you see when I lilke girls like lily, I get them.

"yes, I can imagine. Do I care no. can we all just shut up, and let it all dismount!" I said hoping she would do as I said.

"oh! Dog knows big words! Aw good boy!" she contuied in awe!

" tia stop, please." Justin and sexy lily said at the same time. When Justin looked over seeing thatlily said it with him.

He's probally wondering if she knows about the gun. Wait. Dose she know? I don't think ive let her seen it.

"why stop? Its funny! Real funny. Because in the end, ill have the last laugh. Ill always, have the last laugh." I said hopeing that would make them scared, when I don't even know what that means! I just saw it on a movie!

Justin moved over towards tia. And pleaded her to stop. I turned toward lily.

" hey miss sexy! so tell me! do you think I've been a good, boyfriend so far?" I turned and asked her.

" well um yeah, I guss you can say that, im just, yanno?" she stopped there.

" yanno? I don't know. Tell me." I tried not to force out a growl, but it came out anyway.

"well, you, lets see. You just might want to put your stuff in your pockets better, or they just might fall out!" she said and flinchted when I made a weird admitted face.

I stoped a mintune and thought. Is that supposed to be a quote? I don't understand. But what if it was supposed to be direct. I touched my pocket, that was being covered by my football coat, I felt the gun slowly sliping. I quickly placed it back in. and everything was back to normal. But now I know she knows. This is perfect, not sarcastic.

"so you know?" I whispered in her ear and left my head there.

"ye-" she swallowed. "yes." She let out a firm one.

"are you scared?" I whisped

" I, um. Do you want me to be?" she asked ever so lightly.

I chuckled. And moved my head away.

Tia POV:

If your wondering how I got away with my hair, i put on a wig. The color dosent match exalcty right, and its super itchy. But you gotta do, what you gotta do when you have a master plan going down. Anyway,laims giving me puppy eyes, and justins trying to fight with me, and justins telling me not to fight back. And during this mess, Im texting andy.

"alright, listen, ryan, if you want some real action, why don you tell everyone what happened between jsutin and lily. and now whats going on between you too." I said hoping he'd answer and that I would be able to text andy and Tori will be fine, that's what leave this place. the doctor said.

"I don't know I read, the message for Lily for her, because I did want her to be anymore hurt. Anymore hurt because, he told me, to tell her that he wanted to break up la de da de da, and he left the beach. Anyway, so that's what happened between him and Lily. and me and lily well, we just have a passion for each other. I mean I don't get why he broke up with her for such a stupid reason-" Justin grabed my hand and squeezed it so tight I had to take my other hand and pull away "-I mean she so beautiful and everything. Well oh well now. shes all mine." Ryan ended it.

Justin fiped a waiting chair, and walked out.

"um. Ok? Anyway, so you and laim?" ryan asked me. and laim leaned on one foot, crossed his arms and looked at me.

"me and laim what? Me and laim are over. Done, copot, bye bye!" I said knowing that laim was watching.

" but why! I didn't-" laim begain. "- if you did or didn't, I don't love you anymore. I might even have my eye on someone else." I snaped back at him, not letting him finish.

" and you though we were going to have drama!" ryan said to me

" but you did." I replied.

"well, that you cant count. Right?" he asked me. and I iccnored it.

Drama, drama revolves around us, and theres no way to stop it.


End file.
